You Promised
by Yuko6754
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING UP! Itsuki/Kyon abuse fic. Also some Itsuki/Kyon shounen-ai! But Kyon and Itsuki are trapped in a tripped up house. They try to escape...but will they remain intact? Or will one leave the other? Rated just to be safe I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**_(8/2/11 EDIT: Hey, co-author Solar here...let me say this was rp'd back in 2008 and I've no love in my heart for this fic by this point. :( I'm very, very surprised it's gotten the positive feedback that it has. So for the ones who say a lot of Saw elements were shamelessly ripped off...that's because they pretty much were and I won't ever, ever disagree with you on that. The RP was more or less just a chance to write some gratuitous character torture. But for the ones who DO like it, well, thanks for the support for Yuko in any case :D At best I guess it could be a guilty pleasure...but if you get the chance, read her better stuff at some point, yeah? Cheers.)_**

_**Scooter: Well, yet another story. Yea, it's not an update, sue me. ((chuckles)) Anyway, a friend of mine known as Solared26 (on DeviantArt) and Solar (by me) got me into a brilliant anime called The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. She told me to be on the lookout for Itsuki Koizumi. So I did. And I fell in love with him. ((laughs)) I also happened to fall in love with the common pairing of Itsuki/Kyon. ((sweatdrops)) Anyway, Solar told me one day that she had a dream of a plot that we could do, and I agreed with it almost instantly. **_

**_So we RPed it, and finished it rather quickly. Now, the main point for the RP was to cause Kyon and Itsuki major, major pain. So be prepared for that. Also, light shounen-ai. Sue me, people! Now, there are some things that will seem impossible. I'll get to that later, when it actually happens, however. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! ENJOY!_**

**_You Promised_**

Setting?

_A dimly lit basement._

Time?

_No idea._

Alive?

_Not sure..._

The 16 year old high schooler/ESPer/Captive of some crazy that's eluded police capture, Itsuki Koizumi, tried to stay awake, laying on his side on the dirty wooden floor of a, as he thought, dimly lit basement with various messages scrawled across the walls that he couldn't make out in his current state.

His head hurt. The side of his scalp felt numbly sticky, seeping down to the side of his face and to his mouth, tasting a distinctive sort of coppery salty taste on the tip of his tongue.

He didn't feel like getting up to make sure he was really alive, or whether this body he felt was actually his. It certainly didn't feel like his, dirty, tarnished, sticky, like some child's abandoned rag-doll.

The room around them, as the boy couldn't have known as he faded out of a slippery grip on consciousness, was no larger than an ordinary living room, and only half as well lit, and not even a thousandth as inviting.

A few black cockroaches were crawling around on the dusty floors in the musty room, probably thriving since it was so dim. Various objects were at the sides, covered in a beige tarp, a swinging light on the ceiling, and a bathtub Itsuki was laying next to up to it's edge in some foul sludge that wasn't worth looking into.

Kyon didn't know if he was alive or not. But if he were dead...wouldn't that mean that he wouldn't be in pain? He didn't know, and for the moment, he didn't care. The only thoughts going through the teenager's mind were:

_Pain meds!_ Over and over again. But as he opened his eyes slowly, he gasped slightly which led him into a violent coughing fit. He recovered after about seven seconds and blinked hard. That couldn't be Itsuki... could it? He sure as hell hoped not. He tried to move his right arm, but he found that when he did it caused a severe pain to run up his arm and he let out a small squeak of pain.

But he clenched his teeth, looking around. He didn't knwo where he was, and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't like being in places unknown. Kyon opened his mouth to try and speak, but it came out as a painful rasp.

He coughed again before managing to speak slightly, though it was raspy. "I-Itsuki...C-Can you hear me?" he rasped as loud as he could without coughing again. He tried to move once more, his eyes looking around.

As slowly as they had drifted shut, Koizumi's eyelids slid open again, hearing a discernible voice amongst the pain and darkness. Though blurry, his eyes focused on a form across from him in the shadows against a wall.

"Who..." Itsuki muttered weakly, not even attempting to lift his head up, his body already feeling one with the floor beneath it.

"I-Itsuki... It's...K-Kyon..." He coughed again and managed to inch forward a small amount before he let out a small whimper and clenched his teeth together, biting his tears back. It would do them no good if he started crying now.

But he was determined to make it over to Itsuki if it killed him. He didn't know how they had gotten here, but Kyon sure as hell didn't want to be alone. He at least wanted a familiar face. He tried to scoot over closer to Koizumi, and was about only six inches away when he collapsed to his side his eyes barely open, his breathing raspy.

"Wh-Where...?"

"Kyon...?" Itsuki's eyes flew open as he recognized his voice, sitting up at once despite the shooting pain in his head as he did so.

"Ssss..." He hissed, grabbing the side of his head where it hurt.

Kyon coughed again, his body seizing and he lay back, panting. He sat up, propping himself up on his left arm, since it didn't' throb in massive amounts of agony if he tried to move it. He felt something scuttle on the arm that was holding him up and he looked down, spotting a cockroach. He yelped and thrashed briefly, throwing the insect off. That movement caused him to grimace and let out a small groan of pain.

He turned to Itsuki and reached out, seeking any amount of comfort. He managed to crawl next to the ESPer and put his uninjured arm around him. "Dont' move," he said in a soft voice that was all he could muster. He struggled to stay awake. "Where are we?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Dunno...I really don't..." Itsuki muttered, pulling his legs close in front of him.

There was no way it was some practical joke Haruhi Suzumiya was playing on them. She wouldn't go so far as to inflict severe bodily harm.

He pulled his seemingly broken arm to his chest and hissed, clenching his eyes shut. "I'm scared, Itsuki," he said, pulling the other closer. "This isn't from Haruhi is it? She wouldn't do this?"

_What if there's something in the house? What if it'll try and hurt us again?_ Kyon shook and coughed again, bowing his head.

Itsuki was silent for a moment, accessing the situation and the room around them.

"...There's a door up those stairs..." He muttered, eyes focused in it's direction.

"Can you stand?" Kyon asked, looking at Itsuki with worry. The other had a head injury, and it was worse than his own injury. They had to get out of here.

"As soon as we're out of here...I'm taking you to the hospital, Itsuki," he said quietly, coughing again.

"Yes...thank you." Koizumi nodded, rising to his feet slowly, Kyon's damaged arm still around his shoulders.

Kyon hissed and clenched his eyes shut as he rose slowly with Itsuki. "Anytime," he said in a quiet, airy voice. Gods he just wanted to sleep. "I hope this is a nightmare..."

Slowly, Itsuki inched towards the stairs with Kyon at his side.

When they reached the bottom, the ESPer pulled away from Kyon and went up himself.

"Ssh...I'll make sure it's safe..." He whispered, tip toeing up the steps to the door, grasping the knob carefully.

Slowly, slowly, and carefully, Itsuki glided to the side and opened the door, nearly being shocked strength less as a body with a noose around it's neck swept in, hanging from the ceiling on the other side of the door.

Kyon looked up at Itsuki and a moment later, a small scream was wrenched from his throat as if it was ripped. He coughed and doubled over before using the adrenaline in his body and darting up to Itsuki, pulling the ESPer against him with his good arm, his bad one hanging limply at his side.

Kyon's breathing was ragged and he stared at the body in shock, his heart hammering in his chest. "W...w..." he tried to speak.

Itsuki's head was leaned back, staring silently at the corpse dangling in the doorway that nearly pushed him off the stairs.

"Looks real...smells real..." He commented, the body clothed but thoroughly decomposed.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Kyon said, clenching his eyes shut and leaning his head back, clenching his teeth together. "I want to wake up if this is a dream." He said in a low voice not looking at the body.

Itsuki was silent for a few moments, gritting his teeth and trying not to be sick himself. Needless to say, EVERYTHING about the place they were in was liable to make him sick.

"No use in staying in the basement...come on." Itsuki said, grabbing Kyon's hand and leading him out of the basement, carefully past the corpse in the doorway.

Kyon grit his teeth as his injured arm grazed over the corpses body. He shuddered violently before looking to Itsuki. He caught up to walk next to the ESPer and tightened his grip. "I don't want you to go first all the time. You'll get hurt probably. No knowing what's here."

He thought he heard something coming from above, but he didn't pay it any mind, saving it for later.

"It's alright. I'm tougher than I look." Itsuki replied, giving Kyon a smile to keep the hope alive in the atmosphere, if for no other reason than to preserve his sanity.

They headed down a short hallway together, reaching another door.

He heard something above him and he stopped. "I-Itsuki...did you hear anything?" he asked, swallowing. He coughed again and forced his eyes open. "I believe you. And I'll stay stronger too." He cradled his arm to his stomach.

Itsuki slowly shook his head, slowly putting a hand on the door knob.

Turning it, he tried to pull it open slowly, but it only opened an inch or two before stopping.

Kyon's breathing was coming in rasps as he tried to stay conscious from the pain. He coughed again and clenched his eyes shut. He peered through the door and saw nothing for the time being. Until he looked in a far corner of the room to see another corpse.

This one was also decomposed, but had a knife embedded in the chest and the area around it a dark red. Rats scuttled around the body and a foul stench floated through the air.

Unable to take anymore, Kyon slipped from Itsuki's arm and dropped to his knees, and even though it caused him great pain, he fell to his hands and knees, emptying his stomach.

tsuki gasped momentarily, not only at Kyon being sick all over the floor but at the door refusing to budge open any further than a mere two inches.

"Kyon?" He cried, abandoning his efforts to open the door for the time being and falling to his knees, wrapping an arm around the slightly smaller male's shoulders.

Kyon continued retching for a good fifteen seconds and was into the dry heaves before he managed to stop and almost fall sideways into Itsuki. He coughed again and swallowed a few times, grimacing.

"M'sorry..." he mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes. The pain from his arm hit him and he whimpered softly, bringing the injured limb to his chest and cradling it. He hissed and closed his eyes tightly, chest heaving. "I-I'm OK..." he rasped, trying to give the other an encouraging smile.

Itsuki was staring at him silently with immense worry in his eyes.

"Here..." He spoke up, getting out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing all around Kyon's mouth.

Kyon looked at Itsuki with gratitude in his brown eyes. "Th-Thank you, Koizumi..." he said quietly, forcing his eyes open again. "Don't look in that room." he said in a raspy voice, meaning what he had seen.

He leaned into Itsuki's grasp, actually feeling a small amount of peace. "But we have to get out of here..." he sad in a small voice, looking up at the ESPer, his eyes pain filled, but a small amount of determination in his eyes.

"We have to get out...and there seems to be no other way than through that door. We have to go forward..." Itsuki tried to say resolutely, but concern for the situation, himself, and most of all, Kyon, was cracking his voice up.

"I'll try to open it again."

"D-Don't examine the room too closely," Kyon said softly, struggling up and avoiding the vomit, leaning against the door, trying to block out the stench that came from the other room through the small crack in the door.

"We need to find something to defend ourselves with. There was a weapon in there, but we shouldn't touch it..." he trailed off and moved to try and help the ESPer best he could.

Itsuki went silent once more, and finally, with Kyon's help, pulled the door wide open.

At once, a pin like one on a grenade fell to the floor, but no explosion. In the next instant, a small TV turned on, glowing in the darkness of a dimly lit dilapidated living room, showing nothing but static.

Kyon blinked and gasped, his eyes being drawn to the TV. He took a step towards it as if drawn. His eyes were unfocused and he looked at the screen. He shook his head as if to clear it and closed one eye, his gaze never leaving the television.

"I feel weird.." he said quietly, his eyes unfocusing again.

* * *

**_Scooter: Well, there's the first chapter. I'll see if I can add some more chapters maybe tomorrow. ((smiles)) But first maybe a review or two? ((hinthint; winkwink; nudgenudge)) So...seeya next time!_**

**_-Scooter-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scooter: Well, only one review since last update? Hehe. Well, OK then. Personally, I don't care if I get reviews or not. I only am looking for someone to tell me if my writing is good. But if you complement me on this particular piece of work, you'd better give Solared complements as well!! Remember, she helped write it!! Anyway, the 'impossible' thing I mentioned last time:_**

**_If you haven't noticed yet, Kyon's arm is broken. Now, in order for him to actually be useful, I have to basically make him use his arm. So even though his arm should be immobile, I'm going to have him able to move it. ((shrugs)) It's awkward, I'm aware of that, but sue me. Anyway, enjoy!!_**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kyon blinked at Itsuki and in a moment walked over to him to give him a brief hug. "Just be sure to come back, OK?" he said, breathing heavily. "And please be careful," He gave the other a squeeze on the shoulder and stood back.

The television suddenly blinked off for a moment, before switching on again, showing slightly grainy footage of a broken mannequin in a mangled clown's mask, it's face slowly turning towards the camera.

Itsuki grabbed Kyon's shoulders and pulled him back slightly, focused on the television set.

Kyon began to shake from fear. "Y-Y'know...I've never feared clowns...but now..." he chuckled slightly and it was slightly higher than his normal voice. But for some reason it felt as if it was drawing him in. He tried to take another step forward but caught himself.

"I-Itsuki...it's drawing me in..." Kyon closed his eyes and turned away from the screen, breathing raggedly.

Itsuki pulled Kyon close, into a hug, still watching the screen pensively. If he had did this any other time, he felt he probably would have been met with a punch to the jaw by the other male.

"...Hello, Gentlemen." The mannequin's mouth moved, a low, low, almost demonic sounding voice coming with this movement.

At first, Kyon's instinct was to pull away from the ESPer, but the fear and need for comfort won out and he clung to the slightly larger male as though he were a lifeline. He looked at the screen, wanting to take another step towards it, but forcing his arms to stay around the ESPer.

His brown eyes met the black eyes of the clown and he was trembling, not able to tear his gaze away.

"...I hope you two have acted quickly, making it into this room. For you see..." The clown trailed off, the video feed blinking every now and then.

"...There are dangers all around you. Seen, and unseen...as we speak, you both are inhaling a dangerous nerve agent, that will surely becoming deadly in a minimum of two hours..."

Kyon's eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth and nose, taking a half step towards the clown, then back into Itsuki's embrace. he coughed yet again into his hand and buried his face in the ESPer's shoulder.

"This can't be real. This is only a dream. We can't die if it's a dream," he chanted over and over again.

Itsuki was still silent, eyes narrowed and staring at the taunting mannequin on the television screen.

"...There are several antidotes hidden through out this house...the key to freedom, in a safe in the kitchen...however, you need the combination to even hope to open it..."

The television flickered slightly, the image warping for a moment before turning back to normal.

"...You find the answer, OVER THE RAINBOW"

It suddenly cackled, before shutting off.

Kyon's body was violently trembling and he looked at the screen, noticing that it was gone and he heaved a large sigh, his body slightly un-tensing. His eyes seemed to focus and he coughed again. It felt like something was lodged in his throat.

"I-Itsuki..." he said quietly, his eyes trying to close.

"...We better go find these antidotes." Itsuki said after a momentary pause, reaching up, and stroking the back of Kyon's head soothingly.

He felt like completely panicking, but...if he couldn't be strong for himself, he had to be strong for Kyon.

His heart clenched and he staggered slightly, looking at Itsuki with worried eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said in a ragged voice. "I'm causing you to worry so much..." he coughed yet again and gasped for breath for a few moments before looking around and spotting a door on the opposite side of the room. He clung to the ESPer's arm with his own good arm.

"Don't look behind you in the corner..." he mumbled, gently tugging the ESPer towards the door.

Itsuki tried to stay in place, frowning.

"It sounds like he's trying to give us clues to something...we should look around."

Kyon stopped pulling on the ESPer, shaking his head to clear it. But every time he tried to think, the image of the clown appeared and he trembled, wrapping his usable arm around himself and looking around, obviously frightened.

"This has to be a dream," he said, but looked around the room, feeling bile rise in his throat as his gaze passed over the corpse.

"..." Itsuki had no idea what to say in this situation.

It was likely NO ONE did after all, cause, you know, it's not everyday you're trapped in abandoned garbage heap house spewing nerve gas with a friend of yours.

"...If you can't look, I will..." He said lowly, just feeling a need to keep moving.

Kyon swallowed the bile in his throat and shook his head. "Mm-mm. I'll help," he said, moving to stand next to Itsuki. He took a deep breath. "We should have asked if it was in a shot form, or a drinkable something..." Kyon said, closing his eyes, having to force them back open. He looked around the room noting the corpse, the door they had come from, the TV, and the other door.

He walked over to a shelf in the room and knelt, only to jerk back as a knife came jutting out from the wall, and would have sliced his head open had he not jolted back. His injured arm screamed in pain and he clutched it to him, whimpering.

Itsuki was headed up the stairs of the house, a bit reluctantly since the boards seemed less than promising to step on.

Kyon moved fairly quickly to catch up to Itsuki. If it was a normal house, he would have stayed alone, but he didn't want to be alone. Not here.

"I-Itsuki...can you do me a favor?" he asked in a soft voice, that was tight with pain.

Itsuki reached the second floor, looking down at Kyon's tight voice.

"Huh? Are you okay?" He asked.

One side of Kyon's mouth turned up slightly in a pained smile. "I wish I was doing OK." He chuckled softly and that caused a cough to rip from his throat. He recovered and looked at the ESPer.

"...If I'm dying...please don't leave me until I'm dead. I don't want to be alone here," he finished in a quiet voice, looking at the ESPer, shivering slightly.

"You won't die!" Itsuki suddenly exclaimed, walking down the steps to Kyon's front, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders.

Kyon hissed in pain and looked at Itsuki, his eyes seeming to hope that he was right. He couldn't help it, and he hugged the ESPer gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"L-Let's go...we don't have a lot of time left..." he said quietly, coughing again and doubling over slightly, one eye closed.

Itsuki held Kyon upright, helping him up the steps and off the creaking boards.

"I'm not letting you die." He said firmly.

Kyon smiled slightly, feeling a tickle in his throat and he couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance as he coughed yet again. "I swear that's getting so old..." He moved on his own, but leaned a bit on the ESPer, wincing once in awhile as he tried to keep his broken arm still.

"I'm sorry I'm not being helpful...I'm trying...but I'm also trying to stay awake." he chuckled slightly, trying to change the subject. "I wonder what's going on outside of here..." he mused.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here so we can live to find out..." Itsuki remarked, trying to push the sharp pain in the side of his head out of mind.

"...Now he said something about a safe in the kitchen...but we need a combination..." Koizumi murmured, inching towards the first room in sight, and grasping the handle.

Before twisting it, his eyes scanned over the frame of the door, and quickly falling upon a sign that read 'FIRST LEVEL OF HELL'.

"...Sounds lovely..." The ESPer hissed under his breath, turning the knob and walking in.

The room on the other side was fairly well lit compared to the rest of the house they had ventured in thus far. Nothing on the walls to speak of, the only thing defining itself from the dingy white walled room was a large large rug in the center of the room, encompassing most of it.

"It doesn't look like any clues could be in this room..." Kyon said softly, but then crossed himself. "But looks can be deceiving." He put a hand to his forehead and thought that he had a fever. But when you check yourself, it's always warm. At least he hoped he didn't have a fever.

He wiped some sweat from his brow and looked at Itsuki and then back the way they had come, seeming to think that maybe the clown had decided to follow them. Kyon tried to take a step, but when the room around him swam, he stopped attempting to move.

_I'm only slowing Itsuki down._ he thought miserably, coughing agin and looking at the ESPer and then at the room. "How big is this place..." he thought aloud.

"...Just stay by my side." Itsuki muttered, observing the rug closely. Peeking out from beneath was a small white envelope.

Taking a careful step towards it, Itsuki pulled it out from under and opened it up, taking out the contents.

"...'Those who end up in this ring of hell have lost themselves to their passions...at the bottom, you'll find the numbers leading to your cure'..." He read, furrowing his brow.

"..." Looking back at the rug, he noticed upon further inspection, things seemed a little uneven.

Grabbing the edge of the rug, he pulled it off in one swoop, but didn't feel prepared in the least for what he saw beneath it.

"...Don't tell me..." He whispered, looking down at what was hidden.

A large pit of syringes with thousands upon thousands of rusted greeted him. It's radius was as large as a hot tub that could fit 20 people comfortably.

"What the..." Kyon breathed, his heart pounding hard in his chest. It felt as if it would burst out of his ribs and the high-schooler shivered at the thought, taking a step towards the tub.

"'Lost to our passions'...what could that mean?" he wondered aloud, cocking his head slightly, trying to think, only to receive a headache for his efforts.

"So that means that one of these is the antidote?" he asked softly, then his chest tightened in horror. "There's only enough for one per shot. What if there's only one syringe that's the solution...the other person will..." his voice caught in his throat and he coughed again,doubling over slightly but recovering.

"But we can't randomly try these...if we pick the wrong one it could kill us."

"No..." Itsuki shook his head.

"The first ring of hell is for the sin of Lust. That's what he meant, I think...At the bottom you'll find me, 'numbers'...he means we have to dig to the bottom to find the combination to the safe..." He slowly pieced together.

"The sin of Lust." Kyon cocked his head as he coughed again. "The thing I'm worried about is what should happen if we were to accidentally get pricked by the needles." He looked at the needles and then to Itsuki. "So, should we have at it?" he asked, his voice heavy and weary as if he could pass out at any second.

"...I'll go." Itsuki said after a pregnant pause, taking a step forward closer to the pit. "There's no avoiding it. We're already poisoned. There's not much else he can do to us..." He muttered, standing at it's edge.

Kyon blinked at Itsuki and in a moment walked over to him to give him a brief hug. "Just be sure to come back, OK?" he said, breathing heavily. "And please be careful," He gave the other a squeeze on the shoulder and stood back.

* * *

**_Scooter: Well, another chapter up and ready to rock!! I know we're bashing the hell out of Kyon and Itsuki. :P But we can't help it!! They're so easy to beat up!! Anyway, seeya next time!!_**

**_--Scooter--_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scooter: Attention all Kyon/Itsuki fans! A little bit of shounen-ai in this chapter!! XD And here comes the second test!! And please, as usual, enjoy this newest development of insanity/angst/character bashing. XD ((laughs)) Enjoy!**_

**_Chapter 3_**

Itsuki gave a brief nod, before stepping in carefully.

There was no avoiding the syringes, and the guy who kidnapped them had taken their shoes as well. As soon as he stepped in, a volley of needles pierced through the sole of his foot, into his ankle, then his leg, then soon his other one. It took mental mouth glue to keep him from screaming, not just from pain but from panic at the unsanitary conditions. He didn't have soon to think much on it though, as he sunk through to his waist almost immediately.

"Ngh!" He grit his teeth and shuddered, a million things happened in his body at once.

Kyon watched with worry in his eyes. He dearly wanted to call the other back, but he knew that: 1: The ESPer wouldn't heed him. And 2: they needed the numbers and Kyon couldn't go in."

So he merely watched with baited breath, his pain leaving for the moment to be overcome with worry for the ESPer.

_It hurts..._

Koizumi sobbed mentally, pressing his arms in, and throwing hurdles of needles out, digging as fast as he could.

After about 10 minutes of digging and searching, he felt his hand brush against something metallic.

"Kyon!" He gave a strangled cry, lifting it up and throwing it over the edge towards him, revealing it to be a small tin box.

Kyon was startled and he caught the box, setting it down. "Itsuki!" He cried, reaching out. "Take my hand and I'll get you out!" he yelled.

please don't leave me alone here... he whimpered mentally, but resolved himself to wait it out for Itsuki's sake. He clenched his teeth. I'll get in there and get him out myself if I have to!

Itsuki immediately slapped a hand on the floor at the edge of the tub, sending small droplets of blood splattering, countless holes punctured in the skin of his arms.

Kyon thought that he would again vomit; the sight of blood never sat well with him. He wanted to take a hold of Itsuki's hand, but didn't want to harm him anymore. "Itsuki..." he whispered to himself, gently taking the other's arm, blood coating his fingertips as he reached in with his uninjured arm, instantly hissing and pulling back with a whimpered apology.

Itsuki threw his leg over, pulling himself out and rolling over, dozens of syringes stuck in his legs, arms, back, chest, and even one or two in his neck.

"Kyon...open it..." He croaked, giving a meager cry of pain as he lied there on the floor.

Kyon was torn. He opened the box and inside was a scrap piece of paper. He read it and then memorized what it said before handing it to Itsuki. He looked at the ESPer."Do you want me to remove the needles?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling, stroking the other's forehead in a weak attempt to soothe him like Itsuki had soothed Kyon.

Kyon just was not very good at that type of thing.

"Please..." Itsuki said, voice shaking as he glanced down at the paper.

_A yellow 4-21...?_

Kyon nodded and was sure to pull them out quickly so that the pain didn't linger. His throat tightened and he turned to the side, coughing, before he helped the other male to sit. Unshed tears of pain and fear were in Kyon's brown eyes.

"That cant be the full combination..." he said weakly, helping the ESPer to sit without falling.

"There must be more cards in the rooms..." Itsuki mumbled, hugging himself shakily, wishing the thing trails of blood would stop.

Kyon removed his jacket and clumsily wrapped it around Itsuki's shoulders. After all, he only had one usable arm. He put it around Itsuki's shoulders and coughed again, clearing his throat before erupting into more coughing. He narrowed his eyes from the pain and looked back at Itsuki. "And I'll get the next one," he said quietly, ignoring his own pain.

He stood and looked at the other door. "Shall we?"

Koizumi nodded, getting to his feet as quickly as he could. The clock was ticking away, and even if they could survive the tests, if they didn't hurry, the nerve poisoning would kill them.

Giving a small thanks for the jacket, Itsuki picked walked out of the room back into the dimmer hallway, walking to the next room over.

Kyon followed, shivering slightly from fear, cold, and a fever. We can't take much more...how many are left?

Kyon kept his arm around Itsuki, worrying constantly. He always had a problem with that: worrying abourt others. He looked around this room, blinking rapidly to clear his vision up so he could view the room completely.

Taking a deep breath, Itsuki gripped the handle to the next room, and opened it slowly.

It was dark once more, the only thing on the other side was a stairway that led down into another basement.

Kyon looked at the door and, his arms still around the ESPer, he moved to open it, holding his breath, only to find that he couldn't do that easily as he withdrew his hand from the handle to cough into his fist violently.

It's slow...but my coughing is getting worse...and so is my fever I think... He panted and opened the door with a slight effort, determined to protect the ESPer as best he could

Itsuki slowly walked down the stairs into the darkness, ignoring all the warning signals going off in his brain telling him to turn around and run.

Once he felt his bloodied feet hit the bottom, he felt around for a light switch, which, luckily, wasn't far from the first place in the wall he touched. The lights went on, and immediately, the first thing he was drawn to in the cellar was an odd oven that looked to be for cremation or some sort...

"...?" He took a step closer, feeling no heat from it. It was about 15 lengthwise, brick set on the outside, a handle for opening the door on the side they were standing on, with an iron grate on the door.

Were they to go in that thing? It looked about 5 feet in height, and 3 feet for shimmying room if they were to venture in...but only enough room for one person.

Peeking inside the grate bars, on the other end, he saw an envelope hanging from a steel chain, like one you'd find on a lamp.

Kyon looked around the room in awe and finally his gaze was drawn to the oven and he swallowed his fear of being alone. I'm not letting Itsuki do this one, he thought and followed the ESPer.

"There's only room for one of us...and I said I'd do this one. You need to rest up, OK"?" Kyon said, looking at the other brunette in worry.

It's a trap, I know it is, but then again, so s this whole house. He took a step forward and put a cautious hand on the handle of the oven and opened it slowly, half expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he walked in slowly, holding his injured arm to his chest to avoid bumping into any walls, which was hard, given there was barely any space in the oven.

He made his way to the letter and tugged on it, pulling it free.

"Got it, Itsuki."

Itsuki opened his mouth to acknowledge it, but the iron door suddenly swung shut and locked.

"Eh!? Kyon!" He cried, grabbing the handle and trying to pull it open.

The furnace slowly began to heat up on the inside.

Kyon gasped and began to pant, the heat getting to him. He ran back down to the end where the door was locked, and his broken arm accidentally bumped into the now pretty warm walls. He hissed in pain and bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out. He shoved the card through the slot and looked at Itsuki with panicked eyes, trying to push the door open only to yelp slightly as his hands were scalded slightly.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he doubled over in a cough.

"Kyon! It's not opening!" Itsuki cried, disregarding the card for now as he pressed his foot against the furnace, pulling on the handle with all his might.

Panic was rising in his throat and pretty much all of his body at this point, a wall of flame bursting from the beneath the cracks of the iron bars Kyon sat on.

"Back up!" He shouted, gritting his teeth, hoping Kyon wouldn't catch fire.

Kyon didn't need telling twice. Tears rose in his eyes as he looked from the fire to Itsuki and back again. He hissed again in pain as the heat began to grow. His breathing became deep and he struggled to stay awake. He coughed again and looked around desperately for a clue on how to escape.

"I-Itsuki..." he managed before coughing again. "Just take the card!"

"No!" Itsuki yelled back at once, giving up his efforts for trying to pry open the furnace gate, yielding no results.

"Tsk!" Running around to the other side, not even sure what he would find there amidst his growing hysteria, he saw a 2 foot by 2 foot white glass window at that end.

As Kyon crawled back, the wall of flames approached.

"Kyon! This way!" He yelled, grabbing the nearest blunt object he could get his hands on, a baseball bat with nails driven in it, and thrust it at the window with all his might, which shattered upon impact, sending bits of glass flying Kyon's way.

Kyon turned and closed his eyes fast enough, but felt pain sting his cheeks and warm blood trickle down his face where the glass had bit into his skin. He turned to see the fire and he - on the verge of passing out - scurried back towards the Esper, bumping his injured arm a few times, but in too much shock to do anything about it.

He attempted to get through the window, and the adrenaline allowed him to use his broken arm, but he was most of te way through when he got stuck. He thrashed slightly, trying to push his way out, his eyes light with fever and panic.

Itsuki jumped into action, taking hold of both of Kyon's hands in his and pulling like he was a tug of war rope, sending them both flying to the ground once Kyon was unstuck.

"Ow..." Itsuki whined, having hit the back of his head, not even noticing that for the moment, Kyon's face was right on top of his.

Kyon cried out, his pupils dilating and he opened them slightly, spotting Itsuki's face beneath his. A dark red blush tinted his features and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to Itsuki's as if in a thank you.

His entire body was shaking for the pain and his arm was screaming for mercy.

Itsuki slowly opened his eyes in a wince, before they shot open when he felt a soft pressure against his lips.

Completely forgetting about all the adversities they had gone through up until then, he felt incredibly embarrassed and excited at the same time beneath the other male, who seemed to be kissing him...

His face turned a deep shade of red in a mere second, heart beating faster than it ever had since the time he woke up.

His sense returning to him in a rush, Kyon opened his eyes and pulled back with a short cry of pain, and a hiss, cradling his now throbbing broken arm to his chest. Maybe amputation wouldn't be so bad...

"I-I'm sorry, Itsuki. I didn't know what came over me...I just..." His hidden feelings for Koizumi had come out just slightly in that moment when his brain had seemingly gone for a snooze. He tried to rise, but found that he couldn't. He was still sweating, although he was out of the oven.

Though Kyon was still on him, Itsuki slowly sat up with the other male still leaned against his chest.

"..." He looked to the side slightly, hooking his arms around Kyon's stomach and helping him to his feet, before retracting his embrace.

"Kyon...If we get out of this alive..." He began to mutter, walking over to the other side of the furnace.

Thinking that Itsuki was severely pissed at him, Kyon flinched and stood with his gaze hooked on the floor. "I'm sorry, Itsuki..." he said in a tense voice, taking a shaky breath before walking slowly over to where the ESPer was. He kept a fair distance though, as if afraid that Koizumi would strike him, though common sense knew he wouldn't.

He watched as the ESPer picked the card up.

* * *

**_Scooter: A-ha! Now here is the question: Will Itsuki push Kyon away, or will he accept him? XD It's kind of a given, but, whatever. Anyway, I hope to get another review. I might finish this story tonight since I have it all ready. Now, remember: IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT!! GIVE SOME TO SOLARED!! _**

**_--Scooter--_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Scooter: Well, here's the next installment of You Promised :-P I'm thankful to everyone who has read it so far!! I'm really sorry that it took a bit longer for me to update this time; I was so worn out after the Marching Band competition over the weekend I never got the energy to edit and post this. ((laughs)) Anyway, our Marching Band did place second at the invitational, which I am really happy about. :-) And anyway, enjoy the chapter!!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

"If we get out of here alive..." Itsuki repeated, though much quietly and more to himself.

_...No..._

He pulled the card out of the envelope and put the card enclosed in his zipped pocket with the other one.

"...I'll tell you later." He said, straightening his back and looking at Kyon with closed eye smiling expression he always had.

Kyon's heart felt heavy and that was only slightly alleviated by the smile, but he still felt sick to his stomach. "A-Are you angry at me?" he asked in a trembling voice, clutching his arm to his chest, and wiping his sweaty forehead. He felt like he was burning up.

He took a hesitant step towards Itsuki before he clenched his stomach, coughing again.

"No! Not at all, Kyon." Itsuki said cheerily, like they were back in the clubroom. "Let's get upstairs and find the next card, okay? And we'll try to do it together."

Kyon nodded and felt the burden of his heart being lifted. He took a step forward and continued until he was standing next to Itsuki. "Thank you...for not giving up on me..." He said, his voice hoarse and weak.

He felt his forehead again, frowning, a worried expression on his face. He coughed again, groaning slightly. "We don't have a lot of time left..." Kyon said, wanting to lean on Itsuki.

_No...he's injured too..._

Itsuki nodded, his headache having only gotten much worse with all the stress about the furnace and such, heading up the stairs.

"It's been about a half hour down here..." Itsuki mumbled, nearing the top of the steps before suddenly doubling over, covering his mouth.

"Hk!!" He gagged, losing his footing and falling back down the steps.

Kyon was knocked over as well and he couldn't help but scream as pressure was again put on his broken arm. He blinked the tears of pain away and got out from under Itsuki. "Itsuki!"

He was panicking again. "Are you OK? What happened?" He gently shook Itsuki's shoulder.

"Ngh...ick..." The teenager gagged, covering his mouth like his life depended on it, on all fours on the ground.

Kyon rubbed small circles on Itsuki's back, worry for his friend overcoming him. Had that damn clown lied to them after all? "You'll be OK, Itsuki," Kyon said, though his voice betrayed him; it was shaking badly and Kyon was sweating and coughing slightly.

"Just hang in there, Koizumi," Kyon said quietly, looking up the stairs.

Unable to contain it any longer, Koizumi let his hand dropped and cough, large droplets of blood splattering the dark gray floor, issuing from his mouth.

"Itsuki!!" Kyon cried, getting the ESPer to rest so his rear was resting on his heels. Kyon supported the ESPer, holding him up. "Itsuki!" he whispered, tears falling slightly. "Don't die, please. We're almost out. I know it. Please don't die." He was overreacting...but...

how could he help it? He was scared.

"F...Fine..." Itsuki said hoarsely, wiping his mouth, wiping his hand hastily on his pants. "It's fine...thank you..." He said, trying to smile at Kyon again.

Kyon obviously didn't believe the ESPer, but he went with it anyway. "Don't do that again," he said, the tears that were almost ready to fall showing how worried he had really been. "Was it the poison...or is there something up there?" he really, really, really hoped it was the former and not the latter. He helped Itsuki to stand.

"Must be the poison." Itsuki said sheepishly, thank Kyon as he was helped to stand.

At that point, he really wished he COULD stop himself from coughing up blood...especially to keep Kyon's mind on finding the the next card for the combination.

Resolutely, he walked up the steps side by side with Kyon, making it up this time.

Kyon wondered when the effects would hit him; it would have to be soon. He doubled over slightly and coughed, but no blood...

Wait, there was something on his hand. Nah, he was just being paranoid now. "How many cards do you think are left?" he asked slowly, trying to take his mind off of everything...yea...that totally worked.

He opened the door and looked around the room, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as last time. His breaths were coming out in pants and he put his hand to his forehead again to check and when he pulled it away, it was slightly damp with sweat. He wanted to ask Itsuki if he was getting a fever, but he didn't' want to put anything else on top of the ESPer, so he kept it quiet.

"I hope not too many...I really do..." Itsuki replied, shutting the door with his foot behind him with a 'clack'. "...And it looks like there aren't any more rooms on this floor...I think we need to go down to the first floor again." He added, looking up and down the hallway.

And that's when it hit Kyon. The high-schooler gasped and fell to his hands and knees, his eyes open wide in pain and fear. They closed tightly as he coughed up blood of his own.

"Uhn...ack..." he moaned, coughing again. It took all his strength not to pass out right there.

"Kyon!" Itsuki cried, dropping to his knees immediately, almost like it was a reflex at that point.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Now...I feel really...sorry for those...who have...Consumption..." He muttered under his breath, coughing again. He looked at Itsuki, a small trail of blood running down his chin. He wiped it off and struggled to his feet on trembling legs.

"I...I think so..." Sweat was running down his forehead and his face now, and he wondered how much longer he could hide his fever. "L--Let's go.."

"Here." Itsuki said, wrapping his around Kyon's back and under his arm, supporting them as they made their way down the stairs, slowly and carefully.

He wondered if the other teenager would even make it through this next test alive.

Kyon prayed to whatever gods were out there that neither one of them fell. Itsuki would probably live, but Kyon didn't really fancy his chances of the fact that if he slept, he'd probably die.

"This is just some kind of nightmare...right?" he mumbled under his breath, coughing slightly again, though no blood. He looked sideways at Itsuki as they made their careful way to the previous room.

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine." Itsuki whispered, flashing Kyon a smile, even though his head felt ready to split in half.

Luckily, they made it down safely, no falling or doubling over to hack up blood.

"Alright...I think the hallway was around the corner, here..." Koizumi mumbled, still supporting Kyon as best he could as he headed around the staircase into the next hallway, where, immediately, a stench as powerful as a tail strike from Godzilla hit his face.

His eyes widened and he nearly doubled over again to vomit, if not for the fact Kyon would fall over with him.

It smelled rotten, it smelled like it could peel the paint off the walls and wilt flowers, and the room wasn't even that close to them yet.

Kyon felt the need to vomit and he almost doubled over. "M-My...My God..." he choked coughing again.

Don't fall, please don't fall he begged himself. His legs trembled but they held his weight. He whimpered and covered his mouth with his good arm, bile rising in his throat.

Itsuki's, of course, first instinct was to run out of the hallway for some cleaner air, but this stench wafting out of one of the two doors in the hallway was probably their next trial to get a part of the combination to the safe.

"...We have to..." Koizumi said, nearly crying from not only the smell, but the situation.

Kyon whimpered, but nodded. "The sooner we get the combinations, the sooner we can get out of--" He coughed again, a small amount of blood coming up, but he disregarded it and continued, "--here." He swallowed and took a few steps towards the door, his eyes watering. He opened it slowly and almost vomited on the spot.

The smell hit him harder, but Itsuki took a lung-full immediately, hoping he'd get used to the smell faster. When the door creaked open, the ESPer felt pretty safe in saying he DID begin to cry.

The whole room, nothing but a huge pool of blackish sludge like something out of a monster movie...something the swamp monster would climb out of to get the young couple on an innocent date.

"Why do I get the feeling that the c-card is in th-there?" Kyon asked in a small voice, small tears coming from his eyes. Sweat dripped from his face and forehead and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

Kyon took a few steps forward and cried out, jerking back as he stepped in a stray puddle of goop.

"Ah...eh...gk..." Itsuki sank to his knees, not sure how much longer he could keep up this facade of strength, covering his mouth.

It felt like vomit and blood were about to come up at the same time...not a pretty feeling at all.

Kyon looked at Itsuki and ran over to him, rubbing his back. "Itsuki! I'll get the card again. You can barely move," He didn't want the other hurt at all, although he knew it was already far to late for that. He took a step towards the goop and felt like vomiting, but he clamped his mouth shut, trying not to cry in what seemed a goddamn hopeless situation.

"No! I can do it!" Itsuki cried out, slipping over onto his side in his rush to get to his feet.

"I-Itsuki..." Kyon said, coughing again. He wiped his sweaty forehead again. He darted back to the ESPer. "Don't push it..." he said, knowing full well that's what HE himself was doing; pushing far past his limit. But he had a need to protect the ESPer.

"I think the most logical place for the card to be would be under the goo...and you can't take it as well as I can." Kyon cringed, looking at Itsuki with a pained expression.

* * *

**_Scooter: Anyway, another chapter is up, and ready to be read. :-) I'd like to give a shout-out to Ican'tDENYyou for loving the story so far!! Thanks a ton!! Anyway, I'll see if I can work another up really soon. ((grins)) If I don't die in high-school that is. Anyway, till next time! Seeya!_**

**_--Scooter--_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Scooter: This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done!! Hallelujah! ((laughs)) Anyway, we're almost done with this little angst-trip. :-) Now, if my math is correct ((glares in the direction of several snickers)) then the next chapter will finish this whole thing up. ;-) So don't go anywhere!! Anyway, I've kept you long enough! WAIT!! Almost done!! Lol. Anyway, in this chapter, there is some Kyon/Itsuki shounen-ai. ((shrugs)) Not heavy, mind you. Just enough for the fans I think. :-P Enjoy!!**_  
****

**_Chapter 5_**

_Owww... _Itsuki whined mentally, having fallen on the side of his head that hurt the most. He felt like coiling up and going to sleep, but he also knew what would happen if he did.

"...I'll help." He said, rising up into a sitting position, somewhat quickly.

"Only if you're sure...But I'll go get the card; when I have it, I'll hand it up to you, OK?" he asked, hoping te other would listen. He helped the other up and moved towards the black goop, stepping in and shuddering violently, coughing again. He moved in a bit deeper, his movements slowing slightly.

Itsuki inched towards the other side of the foul sludge, on the thin floorboards that surrounded it, so he could cover more ground while Kyon searched that side, being careful not to slip into it.

Once he was at the other end, Koizumi sucked up his courage and hopped in, expecting something just past his shins like Kyon's side, but ended up falling past his head.

Kyon cried out as he spotted Itsuki and he sloshed his way over, feeling around for Itsuki. "ITSUKI!" He screamed kneeling, then instantly rising again, almost vomiting. "_Itsuki_!" he cried out again, wanting to follow, but not being able to.

A few bubbles rose to the surface where Itsuki vanished, but other than that, no movement.

Kyon narrowed his eyes and jumped in after Itsuki, feeling for hm. He came into contact with a body; an arm to be more precise, and he grabbed onto it, using his broken arm and legs to try and paddle his way up. He broke surface and put one of Itsuki's arms around him and he hauled the ESPer onto dry boards, laying him down.

"Itsuki?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Itsuki coughed, twitching like mad and trying to wipe the black sludge off his face.

"Remind me...never to do that again..." He coughed.

Kyon looked worried sick. He helped the ESPer remove the gunk and he stood slowly, turning his head to cough again, this time a small amount of blood coating his fingertips. He looked at Itsuki. "I'll do it. Please stay here." Kyon moved back towards the gunk, a sick look on his face.

Kyon began feeling around before he, too, sank under, except he was more prepared and he held his breath, feeling around.

Itsuki would have sat up again, but the splitting headache wouldn't permit him to even see straight at that point.

Grasping his head, he tried to apply pressure to see if that would ease it any.

After about a minute, a gurgling was heard and a hand that was covered in blackish goop emerged. It seemed to be holding a laminated card and it flailed trying to get purchase on a wall or something to try and get up.

After about thirty seconds more, Kyon's head erupted from the surface and he coughed violently, his eyes jammed shut, blood coming from his mouth. He managed to get back onto the dry boards close to Itsuki and he slid the card over to him before he quickly got on all fours and vomited up a mixture of actual vomit, blood, and even the black goop.

Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as he coughed.

As Itsuki lay on his back, seemingly unaware of Kyon's plight, upon a glance it couldn't have been more obvious he was out of it unless he had a large 'VACANCY' stamped across his forehead.

His brown eyes were glazed over as he gazed emptily up at the ceiling, everything a dull echo in his head.

Kyon coughed again and looked over at Itsuki, his eyes widening in horror. "Itsuki!" he cried, scrambling over to him and shaking him, gently tapping his face. "Wake up, Koizumi!" he said in a hurried voice. "I can't do this without you; you can't sleep here! Wake up!"

Itsuki's hand twitched momentarily, before his eyes drifted closed.

"Itsuki!" Kyon cried out, grabbing the card and stuffing it into his pocket before hoisting the ESPer up on his back, or as best as he could, and dragged him from the room. He lay him down on the boards and gently shook him, then roughly shook him.

"Itsuki Koizumi, wake up or so help me!" he stated,his words sounding braver than he was feeling at the moment.

No sooner than Kyon had said those words than the male's body beneath him began spasming wildly like he was being electrocuted, head dipped back and biting his tongue repeatedly.

Kyon yelped and picked the ESPer up so he was sitting. Kyon got behind the ESPer, holding him up, and his breathing increased.

_What do I do?! What do I do?_! He screamed in his mind, tears of fear running down his face. His own plight forgotten, all he wanted to do was help Itsuki. "You'll be O-OK, Its-Itsuki..." he said, although his voice was far from convincing. Kyon stroked his forehead, having no idea what to do.

"The two hours aren't even up yet..."

Itsuki's seizure came to an abrupt halt, when his body suddenly stiffened like a board, before relaxing in Kyon's arms.

"Itsuki!" Kyon cried out, burying his face in the crook of the Esper's neck, tears coating his skin and running down Kyon's face. "Don't leave me alone here. Please don't be dead. You have to help keep me sane from Haruhi, remember? Wake up, Itsuki,"

After a few moments of silence and no movement on Itsuki's part, his right had suddenly clenched and released.

"...Urgh..." He moaned plaintively, waking up to his splitting headache.

Kyon was still crying, one hand around Itsuki's chest to hold him there in case he fell over, and the other at his side, limp and worthless.

He heard the other's small moan and he jerked up. "I-Itsuki?" he asked, turning to the side and coughing again, a small amount of the black stuff coming out.

_Next time I see a skunk...It'll smell like cedar and daisies compared to this..._

"I'm sorry...what happened?" Itsuki asked helplessly, not feeling weak, but in pain.

Kyon turned away. "Nothing happened...I'm fine, you're fine. I got the card." He diverted his attention. If the other didn't know that he had gotten sick, then he wouldn't worry Itsuki. He pulled the card out and handed it to Itsuki, already knowing what it said.

Kyon turned to the side and coughed up a bit more blood, wiping his hands on his pants.

Itsuki sat up, gripping his head with one hand, and putting the card in his pocket with the other.

"One more door..." He whimpered, the will to be strong beginning to fail him.

Kyon just held the ESPer for a few moments, his eyes sad. "I can go, Itsuki. I could get the other card. I did the last two, I'm sure I can get this one." He said, trying to add some life to his words, to try and reassure the ESPer.

Itsuki had been strong for him, now Kyon would be strong for Itsuki.

"No...no, I'll do this one for sure." Itsuki replied, staggering to his feet.

"I-Itsuki...I really don't want you to hurt yourself. Please..." Kyon said, helping the other stand, only to double over himself and cough violently, blood coating his hand this time. His vision swam in front of him and he stumbled, shaking his head slightly to get his bearings.

Itsuki swallowed the blood coming up in his throat, making a small gagging noise as he stumbled towards the next door, falling against a wall momentarily for support.

In the hallway, he could make out two dimly shining butcher knives in front of the last door.

Kyon was at his side instantly, finding that for some reason he could move easier than the ESPer. "...I'm having a terrible feeling about this..." Kyon said, putting his good arm around Itsuki. "Here, lean on me, I'll help you," Kyon said softly, moving towards the door and the two butcher knives.

His heart began to speed up.

Itsuki wobbled against Kyon slightly, reading another note on the door that read, 'IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST'.

"..." Slowly, he leaned over and picked up one knife for no other reason than to arm himself against whatever might have been inside, or at least to give himself a high sense of false security with it.

Kyon picked the other knife up. His breathing began to get raspy and he licked his lips unconsciously, opening the door slowly. He had the handle of the butcher knife in his teeth since his other arm was currently stupid and could do nothing more than hang there like a limp piece of meat.

he opened the door all the way, and grabbed the knife in his free hand.

Another, yet less potent than the room before them, disgusting smell hit Itsuki in the face yet again.

However, the sight more than made up for the less pungent smell, in the fact that it could have been likened to a meat freezer, dozens of corpses hanging from thick nooses latched to the ceiling in a freezing room with thin sheets of ice on the walls.

"I'm going to vomit again...That'll be three times..." Kyon said unconsciously. "If we have to cut those things down..." He shuddered and a sickening thought struck him. He began to hyperventilate and his legs shuddered.

"I-Itsuki..."

Itsuki gazed in shock at the many hanging corpses, feeling like his legs would give out from beneath him.

"...'Belly of the beast'..."

_...Kyon would never be able to handle what I think that means..._

"Itsuki...do you know what it means...tell me..." He said, then gave a shaky laugh. "I can handle it...How could I not after all of this?"

Obviously, he didn't think that other things could be worse.

Itsuki gulped, seeing not only human corpses, but rat corpses littering the floor, and laying inside the burrows of the flesh they chewed through.

It was disgusting. Utterly and truly disgusting.

Stepping forward, Itsuki shivered and decided he would never complain about cold kitchen floors in the mornings.

Kyon let his arm drop. "Itsuki...please tell me...what do you think it means?" He asked, stepping to be behind the ESPer. He concentrated on what Itsuki had to tell him when they got out of here in order to stop thinking about all of the bodies that littered this entire room.

Itsuki gripped the knife tightly in his hand.

"...It means..." He murmured, feeling unable to finish his sentence, and opting for demonstration instead.

Pacing towards the nearest body, he plunged the knife into the stomach of it.

Kyon felt bile rising in his throat and he looked at the ESPer and dropped his own knife. "One of us has to die?" he said, already knowing the answer. That's why there were so many bodies...one had to have died.

The teenager sank to his knees, crying. "I thought we could both get out..." he whimpered, his eyes glazing. "I can't kill you, Itsuki,"

Itsuki shook his head, thinking at least this would be better than having to kill Kyon.

"It means we have to cut through these things to find the last card." He said, feeling a bit of relief edging his tone.

Kyon's face showed obvious relief, and he picked the knife up again, and tried to rise, only to sink back down again, finding his legs paralyzed with fear. He pushed his will down to his legs and he struggled up, moving over to a body and slicing it open, gagging.

"M-My God..."

Itsuki cut through the stomach with a steely gaze, focusing on the goal, and not the disgusting way he had to get there.

What else could he do at that point?

Kyon raised the knife again and cut through the bodies, his body becoming covered in entrails and innards of some of the more recent ones. Though there weren't many recent ones, mind you. He saw something fall out of one of them, and he picked it up.

"Itsu..." He tried to speak, but his voice came out in a rasp. he tried to make a noise to no avail. He instead just walked over to Itsuki and tapped him on the shoulder.

"...?" Itsuki glanced back at Kyon, aggressively stabbing his knife in the shoulder of the body he was sifting through and leaving it there.

Kyon handed him the card, then pointed to his throat and shook his head. He tried to speak the other's name, but it only came out in a rasp. "I found the last card,"

Itsuki reached up and took hold of it, eyes still stony with resolve, and a few other emotions mixed it. He was about to place it in his pocket, when he felt his fingertips brush against something taped to the card's back.

Turning the card around, he saw a small scalpel, no longer than 5 inches, on the back of the card.

"..." Putting it in his pocket all the same, Itsuki turned his head towards the door.

"What was that?" Kyon rasped, then closed his mouth, seeing how Itsuki held himself. "Never mind, I don't want to know," He cleared his throat, clenching his jaw and coughing again and following the ESPer out the door.

Once they were out of the freezer room of horror, Itsuki came to a stop, taking a few steps out into the hallway.

"Kyon...I think there's something I should tell you now..."

Kyon took a step back, fear showing in his brown eyes. It plainly spoke that the teenager couldn't take anymore surprises. "What is it, Itsuki?" He asked in a cautious voice than was weaker than he had hoped it would be.

"You don't think we're going t make it, do you?"

Without a word, Itsuki spun around and threw his arms around Kyon, taking his lips in a sudden kiss.

Kyon blinked in surprise and was almost knocked back on his rear, but he managed to hold his balance.

_I-Itsuki... _He said in his mind slowly. He blinked slowly and wrapped his one good arm around Itsuki, kissing back.

"Nn..." He sounded in a quiet voice, his eyes falling half closed.

In truth, Itsuki had been expecting to be pushed away, called a jackass, and then have something thrown at him, or at least met with cold shock...but, wow.

This was kind of a shock to him that Kyon was reciprocating, or even edging it along at all.

Kyon pulled back and looked at Itsuki. "Why did you tell me now? Is it because you think we won't make it?"

The kiss should have made him happy, but it only gave him a slight feeling of dread. Kyon sighed and rested his chin on Itsuki's shoulder.

"..." Itsuki blinked, still surprised by Kyon's warm reaction to this sudden display of affection.

"...I wanted to say that I love you, and I have for awhile...we might not make it out, and I don't think I could have not have never let you not know how I felt."

Kyon sighed and turned his head to the side, coughing yet again slightly. "I really hope we make it out of here." he said quietly, thinking back to Itsuki's seizure. He shuddered.

What if he couldn't help next time?

"I've...felt something with you too...but I guess I've never been that brave enough to have told you..."

Itsuki suddenly broke apart from the close contact, looking serious.

"Let's just get down to the safe." He said lowly.

Kyon nodded and pulled back, rubbing his eyes. He coughed again, blood coating his fingertips, and he didn't even bother to wipe it off; what good would it do? He'd just cough again anyway.

"I just hope we really can get out of here," Kyon said, moving up next to Itsuki, in case the other needed help to walk. Kyon gently cradled his broken arm to his chest.

Itsuki nodded, walking into the kitchen, looking around in the sparse light for the safe.

His face and aura both seemed angry.

"Itsuki...what's up?" Kyon asked, knowing that the answer could be many different things: We're poisoned. We're trapped. We could die. We might never get out of here alive.

Kyon sighed and cringed, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he opened them to assist the ESPer in locating the safe. "Where is it?" he whispered.

"Let's just search." Came his surprisingly piercing tone of voice. He wasn't shouting, but the irritation he was feeling came off thickly in his words.

He felt around the walls, not seeing anything on the counters or table.

Kyon cringed and nodded, looking around hard for any sign of the safe that supposedly held the antidote to the poison that was in their bodies.

_What if it was a lie? What if there was no antidote?_ Kyon's body froze up and he blinked hard, coughing again and forcing himself to keep looking.

"Itsuki...what if..." He let his sentence die.

* * *

**_Scooter: Before I let you all go, wondering what's going to happen to the two males, I have one question for you that I would like you to answer in your review:_**

What is the scalpel for?

Where do you think the key is located?

**_Scooter: Please, please, please tell me your thoughts in your review. :-D I won't update till I get a few opinions!! Just kidding. I'd update anyway, but please, tell me what you think!! Anyway, seeya next time!!_**

**_--Scooter--_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Scooter: Well, here it is: The Final Chapter! Dun-dun-duuuun! Anyway, if you haven't guessed what will happen yet, I suggest you look at the genres. ((sweatdrops and gets ready to run)) BUT!! Never fear! For there is a little note at the end of the chapter that will save you. :-P Anyway, the final chapter of You Promised!! Enjoy!!_**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Stay here." Itsuki interjected, before walking briskly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kyon didn't have time to argue. Not that he could have anyway. He stood, looking around the area, his one good arm wrapped around himself as he stood huddled. He could hear something pounding; thudding. He thought he heard something ont he stairs, and he turned towards where they had come, to see nothing and that's when Kyon realized that the thudding was his own heart.

He barely had any time to dwell on it, when a pain shot through him and he fell to his knees, coughing violently. Blood came from his mouth and his eyes opened wide, his breathing coming in rasps. He felt his eyes beginning to close and he fell sideways, just barely avoiding the small puddle of blood on the floor.

Itsuki ran down into the basement with the furnace, and noticed it was still burning.

He also wondered for a moment why they had a cellar with a door leading down to it on the second floor...but that was beside the reason he came down here.

Running over to the wooden bat with nails driven in it, he picked it up and ran back up the stairs.

Kyon was still out of it, but not very far under. His eyes were just barely open, and a small trail of blood was coming from his mouth. He tried to move, but found that since he was already on the ground, he should just lay there a little while.

_Where's Itsuki...?_ he wondered

Itsuki ran back into the kitchen, wielding the bat.

When he saw Kyon on the ground, he wasn't that surprised, but still very concerned.

"Get a hold of yourself..." He whispered, dropping to his knees next to him and propping him up onto his lap.

Kyon coughed again and opened his eyes slowly. "Eh?" He grunted and tried to push himself up. "Wha' happened?" He asked in a slurred voice, wiping his mouth and grimacing.

"Kyon, we're so close...here, lean on me." Itsuki said, ignoring the blood that was seeping in a thin trail out of his own mouth, propping the other teenager's good arm around his shoulders and standing up.

Kyon leaned heavily on Itsuki, but tried his best to keep his weight to himself. "D-Do you know where the safe is?" he asked in a quiet voice, coughing again, forcing his eyes open. He stumbled slightly, but gained his balance.

Itsuki nodded, clutching the bat in both hands.

_The spot was about here..._

He thought, searching out the spot in the wood that bulged slightly.

Momentarily releasing Kyon, and gripping the bat like he was about to hit a pitch, Koizumi brought it back before smashing it into the wall, sending rotted pieces of wood everywhere.

Kyon leaned against a small table when Itsuki let go of him, and he covered his eyes as rotten pieces of wood flew at him. He lowered his hand and looked at the hole that Itsuki had made.

"That's where the safe is, isn't it?" He asked quietly, doubling over in another cough.

Itsuki inspected the hole in wall he had made, pulling the bat out and dropping it to the floor.

"I had a feeling...but now I know." He replied, kneeling in front of it.

Kyon pushed himself off of the table and wavered his way over to Itsuki and dropped to his knees, trying to focus his blurring vision on the hole, trying to spot what would look like a safe.

"It would seem logical...if that clown wasn't just kidding us..."

Itsuki took a deep breath, pulling the cards out of his pocket and observing them.

_A yellow combination of numbers...a red set of them...purple, then green..._

Kyon stood back, leaning against a part of the wall that was intact, his eyes straining to stay open. He stared at the floor as if he was trying to bore a hole into it. He kept quiet so that he didn't disturb the ESPer.

_Please don't let us die here..._

"...How're we supposed to know the proper way to enter them?" Itsuki frowned, continuing to look them over.

"...Wait..." Itsuki muttered, something hitting him.

Kyon opened his eyes and looked at Itsuki. "I'd...ask what...was going on...but I don't' really think...that I could remember...anything if you told me right now..." Kyon said slowly, coughing again, closing his eyes and concentrating on not sinking to the floor.

_Please...hurry, Itsuki..._

Itsuki entered the red numbers, then the yellow, then the green, and the purple.

_'Over the rainbow'..._ He repeated in his mind, feeling a wave of relief as when he pulled on the safe handle, it opened.

Kyon slid down the wall, sweat dripping down his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were half open and a small trail of blood slipped down his chin. He leaned his head back and coughed again, his eyes clenching shut.

"D-Did...it w-work?" he asked in a breathy voice that was no better than a whisper.

"Yes." Itsuki said, voice triumphant. He nearly forgot his headache in his satisfaction.

There were indeed, as promised, two syringes full of a colorless fluid inside.

Pulling one out for Kyon first, Itsuki's arm brushed against a piece of paper that had accompanied them.

Kyon looked at the needles and couldn't help but shudder. "Gods I hate needles...but still, it'll be better than dying from what's killing us already. Huh? What's that?" He pointed to the paper, and his hand fell limp as he shivered violently as if freezing. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his one good arm around his knees, shuddering.

Itsuki set one syringe on his lap, digging out the piece of paper from the smallish safe in the wall.

When he pulled it out, there were large black letters printed on it.

Confused at first, Itsuki flipped it over.

It was then that his eyes widened, mouth nearly falling open.

"Itsuki..." Kyon said in a quiet voice, "What does it say?" His teeth had since begun to chatter ever so slightly and he had tried to stand again, but found that he couldn't.

He wondered what could have distracted Koizumi so much that he wouldn't give both of them the antidote.

"'Itsuki'...is says 'Itsuki' down at the bottom..." The ESPer said, voice shaking.

One side was white with black print...the other side, black, with a white imprint of a side profile of a human skull, x-rayed...

One the back, the message scrawled in marker read 'AN EYE FOR AN EYE'...on the front, there was a smallish white image of a key...located directly behind the eye socket. The same side that was the area that spawned Itsuki's headaches.

Kyon sat up quickly and regretted it as he instantly hissed and coughed again, clutching his stomach. "Wh-What?" he demanded, worry taking control in his voice. "Do you know what it means?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Then his eyes widened in realization as he reread the note. "No...Itsuki, don't. Please..." He put a hand on the ESPer's shoulder.

Itsuki let the paper drop, numbly turning over the last card he had received, staring at the scalpel taped to the back, and realizing it's purpose.

"Itsuki," Kyon said seriously. "Please don't." he said, putting his hand over Itsuki's, looking at him with fever and pain glazed eyes. "Don't do that to yourself."

Itsuki looked at Kyon, discreetly reaching for a syringe from the safe.

"...I..." He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips against Kyon's, injecting the other male with the presumed antidote in the arm at the same time.

Kyon let out a small whimper of pain; he had never liked needles. He clenched his eyes shut and his body seemed to relax. His ragged breathing seemed to even out slightly even though the antidote had yet to work its way completely into his body. He pulled back from Itsuki.

"Please..." he whispered. "Don't do this. At least inject yourself...please, Itsuki," Tears formed in his eyes.

"There's no way out of here without the key...we've seen that for ourselves..." Itsuki said softly, hoping Kyon would calm down.

Itsuki reached up and cupped the other male's face, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

He clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing. "Itsuki..." he said. "There's no way I can persuade you is there?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead against the ESPer's shoulder, his own shoulders trembling.

He had only just told the other that he loved him...now he would most likely die.

"...There's no way I could let you die here because of me..." Itsuki said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the scalpel in his hand.

Kyon clenched his teeth.

"Tch...and you think _I_ want _you_ to die because you let me go? That would only mean that you died because of me. Do you really think I want that bearing down on me for the rest of my life?" Kyon's tears were falling quickly now and he tried to hold himself up, his forehead still on Itsuki's shoulder.

"Please...p-please don't do this..." He reached out with his good hand and grabbed Itsuki's hand that was holding the scalpel.

"Kyon...plenty of people can live with one eye." Itsuki uttered a hoarse laugh, trying to stay upbeat now of all times.

Kyon's hand began to shake and he looked into Itsuki's eyes. He grabbed the other needle and stuck it into the arm that was closest to him.

"Itsuki...I know that there's nothing I can do that will stop you, but I tell you, you had better live through this or so help me,"

Itsuki suddenly cringed as he was stuck with the needle.

Mustering another smile, Itsuki looked back into Kyon's eyes.

"Come on. Would I really let you be alone with Haruhi?"

"I should hope not. Remember: you're the only reason I'm still sane. You transferred into our school just in time." Kyon swallowed and placed one more kiss on Itsuki's lips before pulling back.

He sighed. "For luck, right?" he asked softly.

A small look of pain flashed across Itsuki's face, but he kept his smile up and nodded all the same.

Getting up, the ESPer walked out of the room with the scalpel in hand, probably to the farthest room away so Kyon wouldn't have to hear the screams he'd most likely be emitting.

Kyon ran after him. "I'm not going to leave you, Koizumi. You've been here for me; and I'm going to be there for you." He had a look of determination on his face that said he wouldn't be moved.

"Besides, this way you'll know that you have someone here with you."

Itsuki frowned, more pain emerging to his features.

"I don't think...Kyon..." He uttered, not keen on the idea of being accompanied.

"Itsuki. I know. Please let me be with you." Sadness showed on his face. "Please, Itsuki." His voice wavered. "I just want to be with you."

Itsuki dropped to his knees, seeing there was no talking Kyon out of it.

"Then please...just don't look."

Kyon moved up behind Itsuki and held him. "I won't look." Kyon said in a tight voice.

Itsuki grit his teeth and doubled over slightly, holding the scalpel tightly in his shaky fingers.

--

About five minutes later, after much screaming, much shaking, and much head feeling like it was going to melt from the pain, Itsuki had the key, but at an obvious price...

The bloodied silver key lay on the floor, as well as the ESPer, curled up with his hand clutching the wounded area, in such immense pain he half wished that he wasn't injected with the antidote to the nerve gas.

Kyon had tears streaming down his cheeks, his body shaking with fear and sympathetic pain for the ESPer. He cradled the other's body to his, humming a random tune.

He picked the key up and rubbed the ESPer's back. "Shhh," Kyon tried to sooth the other.

Itsuki gagged, body nearly beginning to spasm.

His fingernails dug into the floor so deeply that they threatened to break off.

Kyon swallowed loudly and and sat Itsuki up against him. "I'm sorry; I"m so sorry, Itsuki," He choked, clenching his eyes shut and trying to think this through.

"The door." Itsuki managed to gag, tears pouring out of both eye sockets.

Kyon looked around frantically and using his good arm, he managed somehow to pull the ESPer to his feet, and had Itsuki lean on him. He looked around the floor they were on and he found a large steel door.

"Well...we haven't been through here." He moved towards it slowly, whispering words to Itsuki. He moved to the door and inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door with a struggle.

Itsuki's legs dragged, unable to support himself at all as he passed out from blood loss.

Kyon heaved a breath, determined to make it out alive. "Come on, Itsuki. You'll be OK. I'll get you to a hospital." They walked down a dark tunnel. They continued to walk until Kyon managed to see a light ahead.

"Oh thank all the gods that re out there... We're out. You hear, Itsuki?" He moved as fast as he could.

Itsuki said nothing in reply, his skin deathly pale, his pulse dropping to undetectable levels.

Kyon's heart began to thump quickly and he exited as fast as he could. He didn't pay attention to where they had come out; he was focused on Itsuki.

"I-Itsuki?" He gently lay the other down and checked his pulse, his fingers trembling.

Itsuki's breathing was incredibly labored, slowly diminishing to the point where he stopped breathing altogether.

Kyon trembled and gently shook Itsuki's shoulder. "It-Itsuki? Wake up! Wake up damnit! You said we could get out!! You said you wouldn't leave me! DAMN IT, KOIZUMI!" Tears streamed down his cheeks but he tried to stop them.

"Just hang on. I won't let you go. You'll be fine."

Slowly, the paled teenager opened his one remaining eye, the other caked over with dried blood.

"Kyon...?"

"It-Itsuki...Please hang on." Kyon whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's going to be OK. You'll see. Tomorrow we'll go to school and both be tormented by Haruhi. Then we'll go see a movie, OK?" He had started to babble, but it was what he was clinging to.

Itsuki looked blearily up at his distressed schoolmate, the world beginning to go dark.

"...H...Hold me? I can't...feel my legs."

Kyon nodded, choking slightly. He sat Itsuki up and leaned the ESPer against him, cradling him to his chest. He rocked back and forth slightly. "It's OK, Itsuki. We'll both be OK. You'll see." Kyon stroked the ESPer's forehead.

Weakly, Itsuki raised his arms up and wrapped them around Kyon's back, keeping an unsteady grip on consciousness.

"Want to hear a secret...a special secret?" He muttered, smiling.

Kyon leaned in, trying to keep his tears in his eyes.

_It'll be OK; Itsuki will be fine..._

He swallowed a few times. "What is it, Itsuki?" he asked in a quiet voice, his heart thudding.

"You were..." He began, voice beginning to get quieter.

"Everything to me...precious friend."

The tears finally fell and Kyon didn't bother to hide them. "It-Itsuki...You are everything to me. I love you, Itsuki," He leaned in and kissed the ESPer with trembling lips, his body trembling with adrenaline, fear, and mental pain.

Itsuki's eye drifted close, the last thing he felt before slipping away into the blackness was Kyon's lips on his, and his hands sliding down Kyon's back, before falling his to sides.

Kyon's heart seemed to stop and he pulled back, his eyes wide. "Its...Itsuki? Itsuki talk to me! Talk to me damn it! Don't you dare die on me! Itsuki!" Kyon screamed.

And his heart did stop. He loved Itsuki and he was dead. "Itsuki...you said you wouldn't..."

Sirens wailed in the distance past the trees, of not only ambulances put police cars as well.

Kyon didn't even hear the sirens. All he heard was screaming. It took him a few seconds to figure out that the screaming voice was in fact his own. He knelt over Itsuki's body, hunched over it, crying and screaming.

The paramedics and the policemen who heard the screaming rushed in it's direction.

Beckoning others over to help, they took Itsuki and placed him on a stretcher with emergency oxygen, wheeling him over to an ambulance, doing the same with Kyon while the authorities taped the area off from civilians.

Kyon tried to struggle and prevent them from taking Itsuki away from him, but he found that he couldn't fight; his energy was all but spent. His heart ached as did his body from the tests, and his eyes rolled back as he drifted into unconsciousness.

--

The day of the funeral was rainy and gloomy.

Itsuki was declared legally dead about two weeks before.

There was a large turnout to his funeral, black clothing of mourning to be seen all around.

The priest spoke beneath an umbrella held by one of those standing at his side at a pedestal behind the closed casket at a cemetery, ready to be lowered into it's designated hole.

Mikuru was sobbing loudly against Kyon's chest, her hair tied back.

Haruhi seemed to be in disbelief, trying her best to fight the tears back.

Nagato was staring, a look that could even be called 'sad' on her features as she observed the picture in a decorated wreath of Itsuki smiling for the camera in a large frame.

But Kyon was taking it the hardest. He almost had to force himself to come to the funeral. When he had woken up, they had to tell him at least ten times that Itsuki Koizumi was dead, before he would finally admit it, although he knew already in his mind.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the smiling picture of Itsuki. The pain in his heart was still fresh, as he looked at the casket.

At one time, he would have been ecstatic if Mikuru had been this close...but now...his heart ignored the red-headed girl, and only cried for Itsuki.

"I will always love you, Itsuki Koizumi, and you had better be watching over me. You still need to keep your promise,"

* * *

**_Scooter: ((is hiding in a dark hole, speaking through a megaphone)) Now, listen up! I know that a lot of Kyon/Itsuki fans are probably trying to kill me right now!! But get this!! After Solared and I wrote this story, we decided to put up an alternate ending!! ((emerges from the hole slowly)) See? It's not all bad! Although the weird part is that I was the one who decided on this ending. Oo ((chuckles nervously)) Anyway, I'll try and have the Alternate ending up later tonight. Or tomorrow. In any case, it'll come in soon!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!! I had a blast with it! Anyway, seeya next time!!_**

**_--Scooter--_**


	7. Alternate Ending

**_Scooter: Well, here it is: The awaited alternate ending! Yahooie!! Now, before we begin, I was asked who had captured the two males. The bad thing about this story: You never figure it out. It's just to keep you guessing. It's no one from the show, so don't worry. ((laughs)) I won't make Haruhi _that_ mean. BUT, it was the clown. He has no identity, Solared just put him in there. I guess all in all, this was a test for myself to see if I could write a different genre than I'm used to. And to write for a new character: Kyon. I have something to ask all the fans of the show out there, but I'll ask at the end of the chapter. I'm taking up enough time right now. Anyway, enjoy the alternate ending!!_**

**_Alternate Ending_**

Kyon looked around frantically and using his good arm, he managed somehow to pull the ESPer to his feet, and had Itsuki lean on him. He looked around the floor they were on and he found a large steel door.

"Well...we haven't been through here." He moved towards it slowly, whispering words to Itsuki. He moved to the door and inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door with a struggle.

Itsuki's legs dragged, feeling himself threaten to pass out from blood loss.

Kyon exited the cave, inhaling deeply. He looked at the ESPer and looked to the sky and cocking his head.

"Sirens?" He breathed, looked at Itsuki. "You'll be OK, Itsuki. You'll see." He looked up. "HELP!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"Hey, I heard something!" Someone cried off in the distance.

"Me too!" Another answered.

Many footsteps could be heard scouring through the trees and the foliage towards the sound of Kyon's voice, shouting questions of their own as they hurried, paramedics and policemen alike.

"Hey!" One officer shouted, the first one to come upon the scene.

"It's those missing kids! We've found them!"

Men in white appeared through the brush shortly after.

Itsuki barely heard them, everything beginning to fall deaf on his ears.

The emergency paramedics called back to their coworkers for oxygen tanks and stretchers, the police holding their dogs back and talking madly on their walkie-talkies as some other authorities called in to the offices to stop the searches for the two missing teenagers who had just been found.

Itsuki was hoisted up on a stretcher as well as Kyon, and rushed to the hospital miles down into the city.\

* * *

A week passed, and Itsuki was in critical care for a few days, having been operated on. There was no way to find or re-attach his lost eye, but on the plus side, he would live.

He sat in his hospital room, bandaging running over his head, as well as his legs, arms, hands and feet.

There was a vase of flowers at his bedside with regards from the rest of the SOS Brigade and the school, as well as in Kyon's room.

Kyon was treated for his arm, now in a sling, as well as his fever which had diminished over the week, and his own wounds, and was allowed to walk.

Itsuki had sustained slight brain damage, but other than that, no lasting effects.

The ESPer hummed, his television playing off in the high corner of the room in the background as he stared out the window at the blue sky, being on the very top 20th floor of the hospital he was residing in.

Kyon knocked on his door and opened it, hoping that the ESPer was awake. He saw that he was and he walked over to the other's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Itsuki?"

It was the first time he had spoken to the ESPer in what seemed like forever. "I'm so glad you're OK. I told you that you would be OK." Kyon sat next to the ESPer.

"Kyon." Itsuki said softly, a smile appearing on his features.

Kyon smiled. "I'm so happy that you're OK." Tears of joy fell slowly down his cheeks. "I told you we would be fine." He bit his lips. "How...how did the surgery go?" He asked, swallowing.

Itsuki didn't reply, but immediately threw his arms around Kyon, engaging him in a sudden passionate kiss.

"It-Itsuki...are you OK?" He didn't object to the kiss, but he was slightly worried. "Be careful, don't overtax yourself." Kyon sat on the edge of Itsuki's bed, stroking his forehead.

"Sorry I haven't been around a lot."

Itsuki sighed deeply, pressing his face into Kyon's neck.

He himself was scared Kyon hadn't made it, and had heard no news from any of the doctors until today.

"Itsuki...I was so scared in there...I'm so happy you made it. They wouldn't tell me if you were OK or not." He rocked back and forth ever so slightly, humming. "Have you seen any of the others?" He asked softly, talking about the Brigade members.

"No." Itsuki answered, pressing a kiss to Kyon's neck.

He wasn't even thinking of the others at this point, all he wanted was for Kyon to stay by him.

Kyon shivered and put his chin on Itsuki's head. "Did you think we would die?" Kyon asked softly, closing his eyes and breathing in.

"I have faith in us...in you. I wouldn't have let you die..." Itsuki answered, secretly wishing that there was less talking going on and more kissing.

Kyon pressed his lips against Itsuki's and sighed happily.

"I'm so, so happy that you're OK. I love you, Itsuki Koizumi." He mumbled against the ESPer's lips, closing his eyes in joy.

And Itsuki? He just had that usual enigmatic smile upon his features.

* * *

_**Scooter: There you have it. The ending of You Promised. It was a good run. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!! And any lurkers out there who like but don't review!! Now, for my question:**_

DOES ANYONE KNOW KYON'S LAST NAME?! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!!

**_Scooter: It's been bugging me. XD Anyway, quick side-note: I'll be working on DEMONIC POWERS and Ocarina of Time: My Way now. So I SHOULD be updating on here or Fictionpress within a few weeks. Hopefully. XD _**

_**--Scooter--**_


End file.
